Pieces of a Person
by Indy's Green Hat
Summary: A civil war had broken out in Oz and now, a few years later, it was over. Fiyero is coming home after fighting in it. He is just looking to go home now. It's all he wants. Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well hi there. I was writing one story and then it got sad so I decided to write something happier...and um, it didn't work out very well for me because this came out almost as bleak, but it's going to be short— six chapters to be exact—and it's going to feel rushed a bit but that's okay because that's how I want it to be.**

 **Well here we go...**

* * *

The train moved erratically and Fiyero held tightly onto the strap above his head, wishing that the train would slow for just a moment. The train was packed with people—he couldn't look out of the windows at all. Every breath filled with the stench of the men; dirtied, bloodied, but all excited and happy—they were going home.

It was amazing how much noise the men did in the train, so much talking but Fiyero could not focus on anything they said. He would try and close his eyes but every time he did he would see things he rather never see again.

Home... He hadn't been home for three years. He couldn't wait for the moment that he entered his home and finally had a moment where he could relax.

Maybe he could forget everything that had happened in the past few years and enjoy his life as before.

How he wished that were so.

…

The train was starting to slow, everyone in the train cheering and smiling at each other. Fiyero, despite everything, felt himself join in. His smile widening the more they slowed down.

When they came to a complete stop and the doors opened Fiyero stayed still, he was pushed, hit, and almost knocked over, but he waited until they were mostly off.

He finally saw through the windows. Thousand of people filled the station. For a moment he saw those people; the children; the women; and men, all reunited and he'd see blood. It made his eyes lose focus on what he was seeing. He moved automatically, not having to think at all about anything. People around him were crying, laughing, smiling. Fiyero looked up at the blue sky and took a deep breath, holding his crutches carefully to him and making sure he still had his one bag on his back before taking a few steps forward.

He was slower than he used to be but he made it out of the platform alright.

He didn't pay attention to anyone, he knew no one would be there for him. His parents had declined and he understood why— they were busy.

The town of Narrapir, located in the middle of the lesser kells, was small. Everything looked ancient, or had it always looked that way?

Businesses were filled quickly with the soldiers and their families. Hostels were packed with lines. Fiyero took a seat at a bench near a small pond. He let the fresh air hit him; let the smell of fresh bread engulf his senses.

His stomach ached but he ignored it. Home was so close.

He took to watching the people but soon the men wore scowls brandishing guns. The town turned to marsh and trees, shots rang out and people screamed.

He snapped out of it, his heart racing. He stood back up, gripping his crutches tighter than before. Rest would have to come later.

He saw a few carriages, some with people beginning to board and a few empty ones, their owners looking for customers.

Fiyero went up to one of them. The man in front of it had a large mustache and hair that looked to be a wig, "Hero," He greeted Fiyero, shaking his hand, "thank you for winning this war for us! "

Fiyero didn't have a response. He simply nodded, trying his best to smile.

"Are you looking for a carriage?"

Fiyero felt relieved, a carriage ride home was exactly what he needed.

"Hero, I offer mine to you for a great discount. "

He was somewhat inconvenienced by that as he had no money on him. "Sir, I have no money on me, but once you take me home I will pay you. "

He was surprised by the change of expression on the carriage owners face. His happy and proud smile turned into disgust.

"This is not a charity. " The man simply said.

"I'm not looking for it either. " He replied before he parted. Fiyero swallowed back the dry spot in his throat, the other carriage drivers, having heard him say he had no money, turned their backs to him. With only a pair of clothes and a few bottles of water Fiyero walked off towards the west.

That was where home was.

He had been used to not eating for days so when his stomach growled again he drank water. Soon enough the blue sky began changing shades. He could see it happening. He licked his lips and marveled at the beauty of it, of the day nearing it's end. There had been times when he had a glimpse of the sky but what was in front of him had been more important, or it seemed like it had been. He stopped and stared, leaning into his crutches. He lifted his arm up to wipe at the sweat that covered his forehead and again breathed in the air.

When he returned home he would spend more time sitting down and just watching the sky. It would be nice.

He pulled a bottle of water out and began drinking, finishing the bottle in no time.

He eventually had to keep walking. With a lame foot and the setting sun he would be left out in the darkness.

A shooting star flashed across the sky, his heart pumped at the sudden movement of it and his lower teeth trembled. He tried to concern himself over his crutches, not wanting to break them with the force he was gripping them with.

Slowly he continued, following the path. There was nothing on his mind, his eyes trained on the ground.

The wind blew past his ear and he whistled to its tune, he created a melody to it which soon made him want to hum. But a lump formed in his throat and he stopped. He didn't feel like humming.

He stopped to take a drink again and to let his feet rest. While he was drinking his water he noticed a building out of the corner of his eye. At first glance he had assumed it was another hill in the land but once he looked at it he recognized it as a home.

Fiyero drank until he was fully satisfied, using some of his clean water to brush his hair back in an attempt to tidy it. His hair, once clean cut, was shaggy and unruly. His face was dark from the suns rays, dirtied, with a small scraggly beard. He used some of the water to clean his face, he couldn't look at his grimy hands when he was done, he tried washing everything away with the water but it was still on the floor.

The blood, the dirt…

He put the bottle away again and started to whistle again, anything that might get him to think of anything but the past.

…

The home was small, built into a hill, essentially hiding it from passerby's. He hadn't noticed that until he grew nearer. The roof was green with the grass and the front had moss growing on the wood. The grass was thicker and his foot, already dragging on the ground, made him struggle to get through the grass.

"Hello, is anybody there?" He called out, breathing heavily at the strength it took to pull himself through the thick grass. Nobody answered and Fiyero went up to the door. He held his crutches to one side and balanced himself to try the door.

It was locked.

Fiyero sighed and dug into his bag, looking for something sharp to pick at the lock. He had his knife, issued to him when he joined the war. He took it out of its sheath and stuck the end into the crook of the door wiggling it to free the lock.

When he heard a click he thought that the lock had broken but then the door opened and Fiyero was left standing there like an intruder.

"What are you doing? " A woman's voice startled him. Her entire body was cloaked by the shadows, her face covered with a scarf.

He apologized immediately, sheathing his knife and tossing it in the bag, "I'm so sorry, I thought your home was abandoned. I mean no harm I am only looking for shelter for the night. "

She chuckled hollowly, "I've heard that before. Turn around and go soldier boy. You'll receive no help from me. "

"It's just for tonight. I have no money to offer and I can't do much—"

"No. Narrapir is just a couple hours east of here. Now go away."

"Night will fall before I make it back. I have no horse—"

"That's not my problem. Leave. "

Fiyero sighed, exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to sit down, sleep, and just take a little time for himself.

"And tell your little friends to go too." She said, before shutting the door.

"I didn't bring any friends." He said, turning around and seeing a group of men coming up. Fiyero, no longer having a place to stay, walked off towards them.

"Don't bother," he told them, "You won't be offered a place to stay."

The relieved look they had on their faces fell at the same time. Just as his had when he was turned away. One of the men groaned loudly. The other two men grumbled and complained.

"Are you serious?" A red headed man said, looking between his other companions.

Another one shook his head, an eyepatch on his eye. "He can't be serious. We've been walking, we're all injured and we fought in the war. They have to let us stay the night."

A blonde man, considerably the cleanest and most healthy looking of them took a step past them, looking at the house in the hill, "I don't think we'd all fit in there anyway."

The redhead pushed himself forward. Fiyero saw the white fabric, stained with blood running down his lower left leg as he took his steps, "I don't care I just wanted to finally lay down. Somewhere where no one is trying to kill us."

"At least for a moment. That would be nice," The blonde man said, stretching his arms. "I guess we'll keep going."

"And risk ourselves in the dark?"

"What's another night of misery?" Fiyero said dryly, gathering his strength to try and keep going.

The redheaded soldier shook his head, "I didn't fight for them so I could be turned away for a nights sleep!" He growled, going ahead and continuing on his way to the house.

"Good luck. You won't be let in."

"Like hell I will. They can't stop me from finding a place to sleep."

"Viro, I'm tired too man but if we aren't welcome, we aren't welcome and that's that."

"Excuse me," The man, Viro, pounded on the door. "We've been traveling for a while now and we'd like if you would—"

"As I told your friend—go away. I don't offer rooms, I don't have the space and I don't want you here." She replied through the door. Fiyero slightly smirked at the expression of the man. He tried telling him.

"No, we will not be sent away. With accordance to the new laws, residents of all Ozian countries shall shelter soldiers returning home. You can't turn me away."

"With oral permission of the owner of the home." Fiyero commented.

The blonde man nodded, "It's true man, we better get going. We can build a campfire."

"I will not spend my night out in the open." Viro grimaced, trying to break the door down.

"That is against the law. She said no." Fiyero hovered back.

"She'll change her mind." Viro picked up a rock and threw it at a black stained window that he hadn't even noticed.

The glass shattered and the man went over to the window, brushing aside the glass with the hem of his shirt. Fiyero pushed himself closer.

"You broke her window man!" The blonde man exclaimed, taking a few steps back.

"Help me get inside." Viro asked him, but the blonde man shook his head.

"It's not right."

"We aren't asking to live here. " The man in the eye patch said, helping Viro in.

"You sleep outside then." Viro muttered, putting a leg into the window. The two disappeared inside and it went quiet. The door opened and Viro stood there, his back was to them and his hands were up in the air. He backed away slowly, a sword was pointed at his face.

There was a thud and Fiyero nearly dropped his crutches when he saw the cloaked woman go down to her knees, the other soldier disarming her. With great pain, he rushed forward. The blonde man came running forward as well.

"Hey!" He yelled at them but as soon as he held one of his crutches to fight them off the man in the eyepatch had kicked him in the foot. Fiyero fell to the ground in pain. The blonde man looked at him before going to his friend and pulling him away from him.

The woman's scarf had fallen off and they all stood still, in shock of her skin. It was green, something he had never seen in his life.

She took that opportunity to take her sword back and aim it at the men.

"Are you some sick Animal hybrid?" Viro spit out in disgust.

The woman tilted her head, "Is it very smart to offend the person who is holding a sword to your face?"

"We should go." The blonde man said, grabbing at Viro's arm and pulling him back.

"Yes, you should." The green woman agreed. The three of the men backed away until they were out of the house.

Fiyero was trying to get up, but he had trouble without his crutches that had been kicked away. The green woman looked at him, the sword still held high.

Fiyero didn't let his own stare linger in fear she would use the sword on him, but from the few seconds he had looked at her he could tell she was quite young.

He took another look and she was still glaring at him.

"I tried telling them that you didn't want them here," He explained, "I couldn't stop them."

"Clearly." She muttered through her teeth, "They shattered my window."

He didn't reply or have anything to say to that, instead Fiyero went on his knees to go get his crutches so he could stand. He could hop, but he was alfraid of tripping.

The woman pointed the sword at him, effectively stopping Fiyero from moving anywhere.

"I need my crutches." He said, pointing at them. He survived a war. He wasn't looking to die that night.

The green woman kicked the crutches to him. Fiyero took them and struggled to stand up. He hadn't had much practice yet with them.

Her eyes were focused on him, never wavering. He was used to eyes on him all his life and he had learned to keep an eye on everyone without them realizing.

So he watched her as she watched him. He went to his knees holding the crutches for support on either side before pushing himself up. It would be easy if his crutches provided a firmer support, but they didn't and he felt one of them slip. It slipped under his hand and Fiyero felt himself fall forward. He braced for the impact, dropping the other crutch so he wouldn't break his teeth.

But the fall never came, instead two arms held him up and he was able to find his ground with his foot. She helped him stand up. She was incredibly strong, or he had lost more weight than he previously thought.

He looked at her and his heart started racing, "Thank you." he said, holding himself up on a chair she yanked towards them.

She didn't reply, letting him go to pick up his crutches for him. He took them gratefully, getting himself balanced.

When he looked back at her again to thank her she was looking past him, eyes unfocused. The look a person had when they were no longer present or paying any attention. It was a look he knew well, a look that he understood.

He cleared his throat, "I'll be leaving you alone then."

She still didn't say a word. The women strolled past him to her broken window. Fiyero feeling as if he was intruding—which he was—began to leave.

"And tell your friends not to return."

"They aren't my friends."

As soon as he was out the door he felt the door smack shut. He closed his eyes at the harsh noise, jutting his hands up to cover his ears. He felt like he couldn't breath and he didn't like it. He forced his eyes open and made himself focus on walking. Just walking because he had a home to get to and that was all he needed.

He didn't make it far, in fact he had only taken a few steps before he decided that he wouldn't go any further.

He could sleep on the ground.

So Fiyero carefully lowered himself, knowing that come morning it would be a pain to stand back up. He took solace in the fact that this would be his first night sleeping without worrying about being attacked or killed.

He pulled his bag off of him and took out his coat and his knife. He folded the bag compactly and laid back on it, keeping his knife to his side in any case of emergency. His coat, he draped it over himself.

And he stared at the sky.

He was laying down for long before he heard footsteps. With his heart racing he sat up, grabbing at his knife.

His head turned and he quickly took in a deep breath. It was just the green woman.

"There's a lot of animals that come out at night." She said.

"Yes, but they don't near humans unless they are desperate for food." It was something instilled in him since he was a child.

"A lot of animals are desperate for food these days. And a man with a lame foot is quite the catching."

"They don't come close enough to people for me to worry about it." He said.

"You haven't been in the Vinkus for a while have you?" She asked him.

He paused for a moment, forgetting for a second that things changed since he'd been there, "No...I haven't." He answered truthfully.

She made a noise in the back of her throat, "Come inside before you get killed."

Fiyero was left speechless, unsure of what she had just said.

"Do you need help standing?" She said.

He nodded slowly, not trusting his voice without sounding as if he would cry. Fiyero packed his coat back into his bag, and slung it back over his shoulder. The green woman handed him his crutches and Fiyero got on his knees with them. She went behind him, putting her hands under his arms to lift him up.

Yes, Fiyero had definitely lost a lot more weight than he thought.

When he had first joined he was in peak form, and proud of it. He was clean, his uniform pristine, and he had his own club of woman weeping at his departure. A stark difference to what he arrived to—he was alone; wounded; dirty; unrecognizable. He didn't think he wanted to be recognized either. He didn't want to pretend to be something else when it meant nothing to him anymore.

He wanted to live a simple life now.

The woman let him go as soon as Fiyero found his footing. He trailed behind her and having feet that worked she was inside in no time. Fiyero took his time, though he tried picking up his pace in case she changed her mind.

He shut the door close with the bottom of one of his crutches.

"I will provide shelter for you for just tonight. I want you gone first thing in the morning." She said, going to the back of the house and disappearing before Fiyero was able to thank her.

His eyes roamed across the room, average but very neat. There was a small table to his left with scraps of paper covering it. An iron stove to his right beside a few cabinets. It was quite an open space, dug deeply into the hill. He saw a small bed in the back corner and his entire body ached to go over and lay down, but he didn't want to leave her without a bed. He moved towards a small rug on the floor, it was the next best thing to a bed.

"Take the bed." She said out of no where. Fiyero looked up to find her standing next to the bed.

He blinked a few times, "When did you get there?"

"You take the bed. You will have trouble standing if you sleep on the floor." She ignored his question.

He shook his head, "I don't want to leave you on the floor. I have a place to sleep tonight and for that I thank you."

"I didn't ask. Take the bed."

Who was he to argue?

He went over to the bed, "Are you sure?" He asked tentatively.

She nodded, taking a seat in her chair.

He smiled the best he could, letting himself sit on the bed.

Fiyero was wary of the whole exchange but once his back hit the sheets of an actual bed he was completely out.

Finally, after three years, a night of peace.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Nightmares

Something made Fiyero wake up and he was glad of it. Nightmares had plagued him for the past few days and he'd suffer through them. Tonight however, he had woken up. He was cold and a layer of sweat covered his entire body.

Fiyero sat up, wiping his drenched face. He took in deep breaths, in and out, and repeat. He never remembered what he was seeing in his nightmares. Maybe it was better. They were no good if they terrorized him nightly.

"Night terrors?" He was startled by the feminine voice. He was sure that women were strictly forbidden in the men's tents. His eyes came to focus on his surroundings and he found himself not in a tent, but a home. And the woman, a green woman, was sitting in a chair drinking something.

Yes, he remembered. He was no longer serving in a pointless war. He was headed home.

The woman stared at him and he remembered she asked him something. He swallowed the stiff spot in his throat and gave her a small nod.

"Can I get the name of the stranger I invited into my home?"

"Call me Yero." He said immediately. Fiyero was the name of the man who he started out as, it was the name of a prince. He was not the same man, no, _he_ was a killer, he'd seen blood. Fiyero was gone and this was what was left behind.

"Yero." She said carefully, almost appraising his name. "Would you like to eat, Yero?" She gestured to the food in front of her and his stomach grumbled. Everything he had been thinking was gone from his mind. It was all replaced with hunger.

"Yes, please." He looked around for his crutches and he found them leaning up against the door. A great distance away. Almost reading his mind, the green woman stood and brought them over for him, then went off to the table without another word.

He thanked her and she nodded, bringing a spoonful of something (that smelled absolutely incredible to Fiyero) up to her mouth.

He made his way over to the table and to the chair that was waiting for him. He sat himself down, setting his crutches next to him. The woman pushed forward a bowl of food and Fiyero inhaled the smell. He wasn't sure the last time he had a freshly prepared meal. When he first departed he was lavished with gifts and food from everyone, but when he was away it was all dry bread and hard cheese.

He took the spoon and scarfed it down, he didn't know what it was but it was wonderful and there was broccoli and a taste of cheese, but he didn't care to find out what it was. He finished quicker than she did and the green woman, covered under a cloak, pushed a cup in front of him. He wanted to ask her for more food but didn't want to make demands when she had let him sleep and eat there.

Fiyero took large gulps of the water and sighed, his stomach doing jumps at having actual substantial food in his system. He was looking at her in pauses, pondering over the many possible reasons as to why this woman was in the middle of nowhere—in a house no bigger than a bathroom in his parents castle— and he assumed it had something to do with the color of her skin. Skin tones had apparently been a wonderful reason to go to war in Oz. Whether it was red, yellow, green, or with spots, The Wizard and people like him had decided to revoke back on rights and that was something he didn't like. Many hadn't liked it. And instead of it being settled peacefully, the Wizard and his people thought them all wrong and treasonous and caused a civil war that could have been avoided. Now he was here, resting in a strange green woman's home and she didn't know it yet but he was going to repay her for her kindness towards him.

"What's your name?" He asked her after a while.

"Why do you need to know?" She replied without ever looking up.

"So I can thank you for letting me eat and sleep here."

She looked at him, searching for something in his face until she relaxed, "You can call me El."

 _El_. He was sure it was short for something but he didn't have any right to ask her when he was hiding his own name from her.

"El," he said softly, trying to look at the woman who hid her face from him, but she wouldn't let him.

"Thank you," He said, "for sharing your home and your food with me. You have no idea what that means to me."

She turned down to look at her food, "You're welcome."

"Why do you hide yourself?"

El's hand wrapped tightly around her spoon and Fiyero wondered if the question was too personal. He saw that she was green but he wouldn't know why someone so unique would want to hide themselves now that the war was over.

"Why don't you stick to figuring out how you are going to find your way home with a useless foot?"

Fiyero felt as if her words should hurt him but he felt indifferent to them. Who in Oz cared now about appearances? He sure didn't, it was all the same underneath the skin.

"Slowly." He answered with a small smile not wanting to be kicked out of her home quite yet.

She had the smallest smile on her face and Fiyero's heart raced again like before. Her smile had been the first geniune smile he had seen in so long. It made him feel like a normal person again and not another faceless soldier. But he was just another faceless soldier to her and even so she allowed him to stay the night...after she had originally sent him away, but he was was here, in her home.

"Why did you let me stay the night?" He asked. His hands began to tremble but he couldn't help it. He placed them to his side to control them.

"Did you prefer to sleep outside with wild animals?" She said, stirring her spoon in her still full bowl.

"Well…no."

"Okay." She simply said, not answering Fiyero's question.

"Are you from the Vinkus?" He asked then. He had never heard of a green person in the Vinkus before. He was sure word would go around about a green Vinkun.

"No." She answered.

"Where are you originally from?" He guessed the Gillikin for how tall she appeared, but he wasn't quite sure.

"Why does it matter to you?" She responded harshly.

"I wanted to know if you were going to stay here or go wherever home is now that the war is over." And he wanted to know if she would still be there to thank her with gifts.

The spoon fell from her hands, "It's over?" She whispered.

He tilted his head, "Yes, you haven't heard?"

She slowly turned to him and he was able to see her face, "I haven't been out recently."

Looking at her he felt a warmth course through him. Her face—although green—had sharp and beautiful features. Her nose hooked down, her eyebrows were thin but arched nicely, and her lips looked smooth and soft.

She was the first woman he had seen up front in a long time and she was absolutely gorgeous to him.

"Who won?"

He barely heard her murmured question, a part of her dark hair had fallen in waves in front of her face.

"We all did."

She looked at him slowly,"What does that mean?"

He shrugged, "That peace has been reached here in Oz."

"For who in Oz? Are we able to legally go to the other countries?"

"Yes, from the west to the east, north to south. Animals and humans together." The edges of his lips twitched up because it was a good thing, he just wasn't able to fully smile because of what it took to get it, "It only took blood for them to work it out, and our people's lives and their souls." His lips moved by themselves, "All wasted because one person decided to makes changes to things that should have been kept as they were."

He heard El's teeth chatter quietly, "If I had that man in front of me I would kill him."

Fiyero pressed his fingers into his palm one by one. His eyes on the table, "It's not as easy as you think to actually kill a person."

"I no longer consider that so called Wizard a person."

"We are in a new age in Oz. Personally after everything, a vendetta is the last thing I want. I just want to move on."

"Move on? I watched my little brother _die_ in front of me because he helped a Rat and his family escape from captivity...I lost him...my family…I don't know where my family is…" She trailed off, her entire body shaking before him.

Fiyero's entire body froze watching her. With her fury the entire demeanor of the room changed, the hairs on his back and arms stood on ends. His eyes widened when the table in front of him rose from the ground. His hands reached for his crutches before they fell to the floor. The table slammed back down and the noise brought a flood of memories back. He no longer saw the green woman or the table. He saw people crying for help. Animals whimpering and screaming. Begging for their childrens lives, for their families to be let go.

He threw his hand forward but he couldn't reach them. He wouldn't ever be able to reach them.

He felt his eyes burn with tears and Fiyero left as quick as he could, hurting his foot in the process. He didn't care. He needed to breath, he was suffocating in that house.

He threw the door open and he only had a few steps in the grass before he fell to his knees. He covered his face and burst into tears.

It was the first time that he had done so.

He tried to muffle his cries but he couldn't. Who cared if he cried? Who cared what he did now? No one cared.

His head whipped up when he heard feet in the grass. El stood near him, her eyes wide open, confused but understanding at the same time. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. The way she looked at him, the pity in her eyes, and the pain... He couldn't take it. He began to heave, choking on his own air. She was beside him in a moment and when her hand touched his shoulder Fiyero yearned for her comfort. He twisted his body and wrapped his arms around her. He felt a rush of calm go through him, relaxing him. She didn't push him away, although she had every right to as he was a stranger.

He counted every second until it had been three minutes and he was composed enough to say something.

"I—" was what came out. He wanted to apologize for intruding into her home and her space in this way, but he wasn't able to. He inhaled her scent and let it overtake all his senses.

He didn't know this woman. He didn't know her age, her real name, or anything at all, but he knew that what she made him feel was something that he was going to need.

He wanted to get to know this stranger.

Wordlessly, she helped him stand up. Fiyero didn't want to let her go. He felt lost and broken, which he was, but somehow he knew that he could be helped by her in someway, somehow.

His arm never left her shoulder, and neither did hers from him (although that was more because she had to help him up than actually wanting to.)

El stopped when they were inside and Fiyero missed her warmth when she let him go.

She brought the chairs and placed one behind him, Fiyero sat down. She sat in front of him, "I wasn't trying to cause you distress. The magic—I've learned to manage it but sometimes it just does what it wants. Are you okay?"

He nodded, fisting his hands in his lap, "I'm fine, it happens. I haven't learned to control it yet. I should be used to it by now but I'm not. I don't know if I ever will." That had been the first time he said it. The first time he voiced the thought that he wouldn't ever be the same man as before.

El crossed her arms in front of her, sitting back.

He continued, needing to tell someone what he had been thinking, "And now I don't know how I am going to return home and pretend that I'm okay."

"You shouldn't have to hide it. " she said softly.

"No, I do. " As a Prince he had to. He was unrecognizable now but soon enough people would see him and congratulate him and he would have to smile and pretend.

And he couldn't do that.

"If you can't be with your family without pretending you're okay, maybe you shouldn't go back. Start your life somewhere else."

He shook his head slowly, "It's not that simple for me."

"Why not?"

"I have a few responsibilities at home that I can't just abandon."

"Do you have a wife and child? "

"No, just business to take care of, things my parents have for me to do. Things I can't just walk away from." Things that included a kingdom that he would need to lead.

"You don't seem too thrilled to go home and do them. "

He closed his eyes momentarily,"Would you if all that was in your head was the violence of the past years? How do you go home and act like it never happened? How do you make the faces of those that you've killed or those you couldn't help out of your head?"

His bit his tongue to keep his teeth from chattering. El lowered her head and shut her eyes too, looking as if she was trying to hold something back.

"I don't think you can," she whispered, "That's war for you. "

"I don't like it. "

"Who said you were supposed to?"

"I didn't think it would be like this afterwards. I was told of the glory and pride I would bring by going. I was told of the parades and festivities that would be going on afterwards. I saw my childhood friends die, I had their blood on my face..." He choked on his words, unable to finish.

He cupped his face with his hand and held himself from shaking. He couldn't go off again.

"Well, we have to learn to live with our memories. There's not much else we can do about it." She shrugged, her hands falling to her knees.

She had light brown eyes, youthful and alive.

"You have lovely eyes." Fiyero said suddenly. El blinked and turned away so he couldn't see her. "You shouldn't hide them. There really isn't anyone here to hide them from."

"You should go." Her voice sounded hollow.

His face fell and he gulped, "Yes, I probably should."

She stood, walking off into what he assumed was the kitchen, "I can wrap up a loaf of bread and some cheese for you to take with you. How far are you going?"

"A couple days walk with my pace, maybe more. Depends on the heat, my foot, and if someone would stop and give me a ride. Athough that's doubtful unless people know you or you have money...they won't care otherwise. That needs to change here."

"That needs to change everywhere." She commented.

She was on her toes trying to reach for something. Fiyero got himself to stand, feeling a pain above his ankle.

He passed right by her and grabbed his bag, slinging it back over his shoulder. Fiyero looked through it and took out the empty bottles.

"Is it okay to fill these with water?"

She looked down at him and back to her cupboard, "Well unless you want to dehydrate before you get home it would be a good idea to fill them."

Fiyero felt himself smile as he looked at her.

What was it about this stranger that made him smile when he didn't want to?

"Will you be leaving too? To see if your family is home now?" He saw her clench her jaw at his question.

"I don't think my family will be at home."

"Why not? If you lost contact with them you don't know if they have returned home or not?"

"My family home was destroyed and ransacked. There is no home to return to." She said it bitterly.

"So you are staying here then?"

She snorted, "I eat and sleep here, but it is not my home and it never will be."

"So you'll be leaving here soon?" The thought saddened him.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, "It's likely. Why do you ask?"

"Because I do..." He did. He really did want to know, but he shrugged it off, "What do I know, maybe you're waiting here for your husband to return or something."

She cackled, making Fiyero jump a little. "A husband? Are you joking?"

"You're a beautiful woman. Why would I be joking?"

Her smile turned into a frown,"It looks like your foot isn't the only thing that was screwed up, Mister Yero."

"My eyesight hasn't failed me yet, though I've wished for the opposite for a while."

"I wasn't aware beautiful was in the Vinkun language. Maybe it means something different here than where I'm from."

He perked up. "And where are you from?"

"Don't worry about it." She brushed off his question yet again. She was good at that.

"You are very difficult to talk to."

"Have you considered that I simply don't want to talk to you?"

"I doubt that. This is your...place, I guess, you don't have to respond to anything I say, but you do. And you can kick me out whenever—"

"—I have," She interrupted, "You're just stalling by continuing to speak. "

"You'd understand me if you had a father like mine. You wouldn't want to go home right away either if all you would get is a cold shoulder from your father. "

She moved a bit closer to him, "He wouldn't proud that his son fought in a war and won?"

"He's more of the type of man that would rather have someone die in the battlefield than have them come home damaged. He wouldn't send me anything to help me get home. He didn't even write to me. " His mother had, but he had never had his father write one word to him.

He saw El face go through a mix of emotions, "He sounds like a terrible person." She said.

"He's not. Just a terrible father. "

She looked at him, confused, "Then I don't quite understand why you would want to return home?"

He shrugged, "It's all I have left."

"I'll repeat what I said earlier—start a new life. "

Fiyero shook his head," And like I said—I can't. "

"Then you're an idiot. "

There he went smiling again, "It's not the first time I've been told. "

"I'm sure it won't be the last either. "

Fiyero grinned, knowing it was true. "Thank you for making me smile. " He said, grabbing a slice of cheese from in front of her.

"Wasn't trying to... " His hand brushed hers and she stopped speaking. The hair on his arms stood and El was quiet but he didn't want her to be. He wanted her to keep talking, he wanted his mind occupied and he wanted her to be distracted. He didn't want to go home so soon.

"Tell me, how did you end up with an Ozian grade Sword?" He asked her about the sword he had seen her with. He just had to keep her going.

Her smile slowly slipped her face and she turned back around, gripping onto her wooden countertop.

"Are you feeling alright? " He asked, worried. He inched his hand closer to hers, barely touching it when she didn't respond to him.

Her hand went over his but she didn't shove it away like he thought.

His heart seemed to beat erratically. The feeling seemed to travel across his body, across his arms, his legs, and his stomach.

El leaned forward and she crushed his hand under hers. Her body slightly shook but he didn't hear her cry. She was far better at holding back his tears than he was.

He placed his crutches to the side and rubbed his other hand on her arm to comfort her. She turned and looked as if she was going to go but she went into Fiyero's arms. He should have been worried about falling back but it wasn't the kind of falling he was actually afraid of doing at the moment.

She didn't cry one bit. She just held on to him and Fiyero held on to her.

He didn't know if he wanted to let go.


	3. Being Someone

He held the green woman for a total of two minutes. Two minutes of tranquility that made the next set of events nearly worth it to Fiyero.

He didn't have any time to react when he was shoved away, honestly—he should have expected that. He wasn't looking or acting his best and he was as much a stranger to her as she was to him. But did he enjoy being pushed to the ground? Not at all.

There was a tiny pain in the back of his head and Fiyero's entire vision turned to dark spots. His hand reached out for something that he would not find.

He couldn't recall the last time he felt such disoriention. But it didn't bother him.

What most concerned him was that if he could hold her again he would gladly be shoved to the floor to do it. His hand pressed against the back of his head. Something warm filled his hand but he wouldn't look. Just the thought of looking at his hand made his neck start to sweat and his hands tremble. With his eyes closed he wiped his hand on his pants leg and clenched it closed so he wouldn't see the color.

A hand touched his thigh and he blinked his eyes open. El was on her knees, some rag in her hand.

She didn't speak to him but she lifted his head forward and placed the rag there, pressing it hard into his head. Fiyero winced and his hand shot out but he stopped it. His hand had landed on top of her hand and he was afraid of moving it. This woman was quite capable of chopping it off whether he kept it there or moved it. It didn't matter.

He felt his fingers touching hers before she pulled her hand away.

"Thank you again." He said before he thought too much on their touching hands.

"Stop thanking me. I did this. "

"Yeah and you're still helping. " One side of his face lifted up in a smile.

She blinked at him, "Are you feeling faint? "

He shook his head, "Not really. I can walk." He even tried to stand to prove it to her.

"No—" She exclaimed sharply, pushing him down," You might not feel it yet, but you may faint on your way home and then you'd probably die. "

He shrugged carelessly, "My friends died...Why not me too?"

She stared at him, pressing her lips together, "Your friends died in a war. You would be dying because of something _I_ did. "

His hand ached to touch her again but he refrained from doing it. She clearly wasn't comfortable with touching.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Who are you, the Gale Force? You ask too many questions."

"No, I'm just an wounded man looking for a conversation."

She scoffed pressing the rag harder on the back of his head. He didn't even feel the pain, well barely.

"How did you end up here? Was this place even yours?"

"I walked here and no." She answered vaguely.

"Come on, you won't ever see this face again once I leave. "

She wasn't buying it. She seemed to be reserved, something Fiyero had never understood before now.

He thought it was odd that some people wouldn't just say what they wanted to, or what they wanted. For a long time he lived his life unreserved, in a way, never faltering with his words for anything.

If he saw something he liked he could buy it with no worries. If he saw someone he liked, well, he was Fiyero Tiggular and that meant he had no problem getting anyone just by his name (and his good looks might have had something to do with it too.)

But now...he didn't want to use his words to make her talk to him when she didn't want to.

Fiyero closed his eyes and put his entire focus on her hand pressing on the back of his head.

"Give me your hand."

He opened one eye, bewildered. "What?" He asked but she was already taking his hand.

El raised his hand and gently removed her hand from the back of his head, replacing it with his.

"I think this would be a nice way to die for me."

"You are melodramatic. A small cut to your head will not be your end."

"You are taking better care of a small cut than the medics out in the field took care of my foot. They just slapped a bandage around it and called it good."

"I'm about to do the same thing here." El said, going off and looking for something in a few drawers.

"Yeah, but you're actually looking at me. They didn't look past the foot or say anything to me about what would happen with my foot. They bandaged it and walked to the next person. It's very nice to be acknowledged that I'm still someone."

"We are all someone. Even those on the other end of your gun, they were someone."

"I know," He said, digging his fingers into his thigh.

El kneeled back down next to him with a small jar. "Lean forward for me."

Fiyero did and she moved his hand. There it was again—the feeling—like the blades of the grass touching his skin.

"This is going to sting a bit." She told him.

"What is it?" He asked, but then he shut his mouth and bit down on his lip at the burning sensation.

"It's a salve to stop it from hurting you too much."

"Yeah, " He complained under his breath, "It's not working."

She pulled back and gave him a small laugh. That small display of happiness from this unknown woman made Fiyero melt inside.

The edges of her eyes crinkled and it was such an attractive sight.

They were both left smiling at each other and something within him stirred. Without asking her, he reached for her face and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. It was like a adrenaline rush without the terrible taste that came with it. This was far better. His burning lips and her soft skin left him wanting more but he only felt her stiff below his hands. His personal contentment had no place here. She didn't care, she didn't know him. His lips and hands were left unwilling to let her go but Fiyero ripped himself away.

His lips begged him to lean in again but he crunched his fingers into themselves and clenched his jaw. He shut his eyes expecting a slap or worse, but as the seconds passed Fiyero found himself in the same position. When Fiyero heard her sniffle he opened his eyes to face her. Her eyes were wide in some inner turmoil, she was still facing him but she wasn't focusing on him. He quickly noticed the smear of blood on one side of her cheek and he could only hear the pounding of his heart, it was in his ears, and in that entire room.

His vision distorted again and he was trudging through the mud in Kellswater again.

 _The sound of rifles shooting and swords clanking came from everywhere. To his left was his childhood friend, Kay, supporting Fiyero in his arms._ He could feel his arm, feel his heavy breathing as if it were happening at that exact moment _. Kay said something to him that he couldn't understand, or hear for that matter. Fiyero scanned his surroundings. There were Gillikin men dressed in the finest armor, the Emerald cities men with their elite Gale Force leading them. Though everyone's face was determined he was able to see their misery and their fright behind their eyes._

 _A man with a Glikkus uniform charged at them and Fiyero held his pistol up, aiming it at the man._

 _Kay pushed Fiyero to the side as Fiyero cried out in pain, dropping his pistol. He watched as the Glikkus man attacked his friend with a sword. Kay was quick on his feet and stepped to the side defending himself with the shortsword he had stolen from a dead body._

 _The collision of the swords was loud and with a precise hit Kay slashed the mans hip. The man roared in anger and lifted his sword striking back with force. The younger and thinner man stepped back, blocking him. Fiyero cleared his head and searched for his pistol, eyeing it just foot away. He pushed himself on his knees and went to it, keeping his head low at the shots going by. He grabbed it and when he turned back to his friend he saw the blood covering his face, and the other mans sword in his heart. The man came to him then and Fiyero aimed the pistol at him, not thinking twice at pulling the trigger._

The shot brought him back to today. He was trying to breath. His hand was clutching onto El's. Her eyes were watering.

"You are not really there. Look at me."

He let out a shuddering breath and did what she asked.

"Look at me," He was— _ **he had to**_ —otherwise his thoughts went to bloodshed and screams of terror. "What you are seeing is not happening right now. Do you understand?" She said slowly, never letting her eyes wander anywhere else but his.

His jaw still trembled but his thoughts were all going to her now. Her beautiful eyes, her cheekbones that were a nice brown shade now. He was certain his face was one of a mad mans at that moment. He never wanted to stop staring at this woman.

"That's it, this is what's real right now. Your thoughts are the past, this is the present."

His face relaxed and his hand went up to her cheek. El stayed still as he let his hand rest on her cheek.

"I'm sorry for imposing myself on you in that way," He whispered, letting his forefinger move the tiniest bit on her face. "You should be mad at me."

"I am," Her voice was shaky, "but I won't fault you for doing something you didn't want to do."

He blinked, "But I did want to."

She reached up for his hand and took it off of her but the amazing thing was that she didn't let his hand go, "You're not in the most sane place at the moment."

"That was the only sane moment I've had."

She opened and closed her mouth until she seemingly found something to say, "You don't even know me. I don't know you."

"I'd like to know you. _Let_ me know you. "

She dropped his hand and dragged herself back.

"I'm going wash this blood off of myself and bring you something to clean yourself with." She rose from the floor and dusted off the front of her skirt. He watched her go off to the back and then he couldn't see her anymore.

He looked at his legs and he stretched, swinging his good foot and pushing back on the wall to get up. He didn't like how quiet it was without her.

With his hands pressing the wall for balance he hopped on one leg towards his crutches. When he had them in his hand she reappeared with a small bucket and the blood on her face gone.

"Here." She said, leading him to the table. Fiyero followed as she pulled out a chair for him and set the bucket on the floor.

He sat down and she handed him a clean rag. Immediately Fiyero washed his hands, ridding himself of the blood. He wiped his face, his neck, and his arms and when he was done he looked up to find El gone again.

"El." He called, setting the rag aside and getting himself up. He walked to the back and he grew confused when he saw a door open that he hadn't seen before. He was sure it was never there in the first place. He called her name again but she didn't respond so he went inside.

He found her sitting in another bed, looking down at something in her hand.

"El." He said her name gently. Her head turned, frowning at him.

"I let you stay in my home for a night and you think you can just do as you please?"

"No, I wasn't, I... Well, I am, but I just—I don't want to be," He took a deep breath. It was never so difficult to talk before. "I just don't want to be without you."

Her eyebrows snapped together, looking at him like he used to look at a page of schoolwork. "Why?"

"What I mean is that I don't want to be by myself." He corrected himself, embarrassed by what he had mistakingly said. It made him sound so desperate and needy.

El looked down at her lap and straightened her skirt, "So then go home. You'll be around people." She said quietly.

He shook his head,"It won't be the same at home. I'll be around others, Yes, but they won't know or understand what I've been through...but...but you do."

El looked back up at him and snorted, "I don't know anything about what you've been through. And you know nothing more than what I've told you of myself."

"You lost your little brother. I lost my friends. I cared about my friends. I'm sure you cared about your brother."

He saw her jaw lock.

"So? Many people lost friends and family. That's hardly enough to understand each other. Nobody understood one another before, what makes it different this time?"

"I kissed you."

She looked surprised.

"So what?"

"I understand it made me feel alive again. I understand it made me smile, and it made my stomach flip. I understand that it's making me want to be here with you because it's the only thing I can learn to understand." He decided that he didn't really care if he sounded desperate.

"You really need to be around other people. You've just come from a war. Going home will probably help even if you think it won't.

"No," he shook his head. Fiyero went over to her and sat down beside her. She didn't stand up or move away.

"I don't know if going home will help me at all. But you can."

She was absolutely puzzled by what he said, it was so evident in her face.

"You need therapy, that's what you need." She replied a few seconds later. Fiyero smiled sadly and inched his hand to where hers was resting. He didn't have to touch her hand to feel the electricity running through his fingers.

"Has there ever been a moment in your life where everything just seemed to fall into place. Like you belong someplace…with someone?"

She looked down at his hand, so close to hers, "No, never."

"I feel it. Maybe for the first time in my life. You make me feel like everything will be okay one day."

She shook her head, "You don't know me so that doesn't even make sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense. It just feels right; it feels real." He let his hand rest on top of hers. El's eyes were still staring down. She looked back up at him, her mouth slightly opened.

He leaned forward slowly, watching her to see if she wanted him to stop. He didn't see anything that told him to stop. She didn't say anything. So Fiyero let himself kiss her again. The pounding in his heart grew stronger. He kissed her slowly and gently, letting the intense feeling overwhelm his entire senses. Her hand went up to cup his face and Fiyero brought his hands up too, cradling her face. He moved his head lightly, parting her lips enough to deepen the kiss. He dropped one of his hands, letting it move down her neck. Her hands fell off of his face to his chest and she pressed them into him enough for Fiyero to understand that she wanted him to stop. Fiyero moved his face far enough to keep looking at her. Her pupils were opened up wide, moving all across his face, there was nothing there that made Fiyero question that she regretted his kiss.

"Does this feel real to you, stranger?" He questioned her with a blissful smile on his face. El's eyes lowered down and her forehead creased, creating a pained expression on her face. His hands fell off of her, curling into themselves. He opened his mouth ready to apologize but he was caught off guard when she leaned up to kiss him, drawing him to her.

The pounding in the back of his head didn't matter, his aching foot didn't matter. What mattered was that this woman was the only thing that kept him from falling too deep into his own mind.

For now, she was everything. For now he was someone.


	4. The Last Night

Fiyero's last night in the Vinkus had been quite an eventful time. He had thrown a going away party for himself and his friends, inviting many—mostly women, to come and celebrate. He had a theme for the party that night: The Last Night. He had given a speech in front of all the people that seemed childish to him now. He told them all of how that was the last night for them and for who knows how many others. He remembered he had planned it so that he and his friends were sympathized with. But the only sympathy they gave one twig about was that of the young attractive girls there.

It had worked. He had questioned them all," _It's your last night, maybe alive, how will you spend it?_ " He had a wide charming smile on, making eye contact with half the women there.

He knew what he was there to do that night and he succeeded. He couldn't count how many women he had made out with that night, or how many he had been with. If he was asked what their names were Fiyero wouldn't be able to say as he didn't remember. If asked to pick them out from a line of women, he couldn't. That night had been the last time he had been with a woman. Kay had called him an idiot but Fiyero had grinned, proud of himself. Ryen, another one of his friends, had called him a beast and Fiyero high fived him. He had been arrogant and so full of it, talking about sleeping with them like it was some sort of triumph.

It wasn't pride that he felt at the moment. If anything he may have ruined this kind girls life. He couldn't stay forever. But sweet Oz did he want to stay there for the rest of his life, holding the most unique woman in the world in his bare arms. Never in his life did he think he would be feeling this way and for a woman that was green.

She had kissed him with such urgency and Fiyero had reciprocated with equal fervor. It was hard not to when it had been so long for him, and she had made Fiyero feel so content that when he found no protest on her end he didn't think twice.

He attributed it to her loneliness for she didn't appear to Fiyero as a woman who was careless. She had taken a nap afterwards but he couldn't. He was afraid if he did, she would move and he wanted to spend as much time possible with her. He wanted to feel her warm skin on his and have the feeling burn through his body. It didn't last very long, soon enough she was turning away from him, not saying anything. His arms were still wrapped around her.

He wanted to say so much but he didn't know how. If he spoke what he wanted to say it would sound cheesy and insincere.

So he decided not to mention it, instead he asked her something he was meaning to ask earlier.

"Why did you cry before...when I asked you about the sword?"

She was quiet for a while until she finally spoke, "Does it matter?"

He shrugged but she didn't see it, "To me it does."

"Well, it doesn't matter."

"Did you steal it?"

"No." She replied.

"I'm not sure because I only saw it for a few seconds, I was too busy trying not to die, " He grinned, "but from the few seconds that I did see it I can tell you right now that it isn't any regular soldiers swords. That's a Major Generals sword, Gale force. "

Her breathing was all he heard for a few seconds, "Maybe the Major General was a former lover of mine and you're not the only soldier I've had in here?"

She was joking. Or not. He couldn't tell, and that frightened him. Just the thought of it made him sick to his stomach. She turned her head over her shoulder to look at him and she had a smile on her face. She took one look at his face and her smile fell.

"I'm joking."

Her words didn't stop the churning in his stomach,"Then how do you have it?"

He heard the grinding of her teeth, "I think you can make a guess."

He guessed many things, disturbing things. Things he couldn't get himself to say. She said she was joking, but how could he really know? He didn't know her, her real name, or where she came from. They were strangers in every way. But Oz be damned if she didn't stir his insides like no woman had ever done before.

"I don't think I want to guess." He answered quietly.

"Then don't try to."

Her leg moved against his and Fiyero's body responded as he moved even closer to her. His arms wrapped even more tightly around her waist and it was all he wanted to do. Lay there and hold her. He had no strength for anything else. He closed his eyes and pressed his face to her back.

El sighed and Fiyero wanted to know what she was thinking. It was something he wasn't going to ask. He didn't know her much, but he knew she wouldn't answer.

"Will you be staying here?" He wondered instead.

She lifted her head up, "Why do you keep asking?"

"I thought that perhaps we could travel together if you were going to leave?" He said nonchalantly.

She breathed in deeply and laid her head on her hands, "I wouldn't be going west."

"Going to your family?" He asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Soon enough, If I can find them."

"Come west with me. I can help you." He was leaning over her to look at her.

" _I'm not going west_." She repeated firmly.

He sighed and drifted back into her pillow.

"How is it that you came to be separated from your family? " He asked hoping a distraction would keep her in his arms longer. When she didn't say anything Fiyero rubbed his thumb over her abdomen.

"A troop of Gale Force soldiers were sent by the Wizard to 'keep everyone safe.' " She gave a empty chuckle, "But we knew better. No one was allowed to leave their houses but we...we were. My brother always went out and so did I. And one of the soldiers caught my brother aiding a family of Rats escape a cage. I was, and am, _so_ proud because he did that. But my brother did it in the day instead of at night like I..." She trailed off, but he knew what she was about to say. ' _Like I did'_ "They killed him in front of me and my family. We escaped that evening."

Fiyero shuddered and he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"We went to the Gillikin which was supposed to be safe..."

"But the Gillikin was—"

"—I know which side they were supposed to be on... But my father had friends there. I never met those friends, our train there was attacked and I fell unconscious. I woke up in some hospital here in the Vinkus and I left. I tried going to the Gillikin but the borders were all closed and heavily guarded. I found this place when I tried finding a carriage or train to stow away in, but they were all searched and I got caught, but I was able to get out. I decided to wait a bit until I tried again in case I got myself killed. Days went by where I just needed to go out and find something to eat and time passed. Here I am. I never made it to the Gillikin."

"I can take you to the Gillikin. We can find your family."

"I don't need you to take me. You have a home to go to and I can find my own way."

"I want you with me."

"You don't."

"I do, I really, really do." He whispered, moving his head to kiss her cheek, "You really can't begin to understand how much I need you."

"You have a place to be and so do I. You don't know my real name and I don't want to know what yours really is. Leave it like that."

"Why? I don't want to leave it like this."

"It's for the better, Yero." She said sitting up. Fiyero sat up too and watched as she put her clothes back on.

He felt himself grow cold and he found his clothes laying by his foot. He put them on, being careful with his foot.

"You should be fine if you want to go now. I think you should."

"I want to be here with you."

There was was a sadness in her eyes, "I can't be with you. You can't be with me."

"What's stopping us?"

"I am." She said harshly, "Leave it as it is."

"I can't."

She laughed unconvincingly, "You can't?" Her face darkened and she came up to him. Fiyero opened his mouth to say something and she pressed her lips on his. His heart soared, wanting nothing more than to hold her again.

She parted slowly, her eyes closed, "You don't know me and I have no desire to know anything about you..."

Fiyero was crushed.

"Oh." His stomach dropped. "Then teach me. I want to know who you are, where you come from... Let me know you... Maybe you'll want to get to know me?"

She sighed in frustration, "You don't get it do you?"

"I get that there is something about you that frightens me. But it's not as bad as the feeling I get when I think of going home without you. "

"You're crazy. "

"Very much so," He nodded, placing his hand on her cheek, "I need you."

Her hand crawled up to his, "Once you go home and see your family, you'll see that this was nothing."

He shook his head and smiled, "Do you want to bet?"

She snorted.

"Humor me. I will leave today and when I am home I will send you a letter.. I would love to see you again, I would love to know who you are."

"I can't promise I'll be here to receive it. The war is over, I don't have to stay here."

He kissed her, whispering into her lips afterwards, "Then I'll pray you are still here. "

She huffed, "I have to be the first woman you've actually been this close to for who knows how long.. I won't fault you when you ultimately forget to send this letter."

He perked up when he heard her say that, "So you'll wait for it?"

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to." He smiled and reached for her hands.

She didn't pull away, "You're a strange man." She told him, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"You're a strange woman."

It made her smile a smile that lit up her entire face, "I think that if you want to make it home before the week is over you should leave now."

Looking at her smile, smile so freely and openly at him. How could he leave now? How could he leave when he spent the night there. "I don't know if I want to leave. "

She rolled her eyes, "You have to. I am not your family, they'd likely love to see you."

"I feel as if I'm being sent away."

"Good because you are." She said it bluntly. Fiyero chuckled and lifted her hands up to press a kiss to her knuckles.

When he caught her eyes he moved to kiss her lips.

It was a good minute or so until they both parted. El was looking into his eyes but then she moved away.

He followed her with his eyes her as she went around the room to grab his bag. She took it and left the room before coming back in a minute later.

She handed the bag to him, "Everything is in your bag and…there is some money for you to get a carriage. You don't want to—" He didn't need to hear anymore before he kissed her again.

She was the first to pull away.

"Thank you for everything," He whispered, she nodded wordlessly before walking out.

Fiyero made sure his bag was secure before walking out of her bedroom.

The front door was open and Fiyero went right over. She was standing in the grass looking out.

"The sun is shining bright." She said, covering her eyes from the sunlight.

"It has always shined bright here. Always made me want to walk out naked." He smiled as he heard her snort.

"'Course I was a lot more in shape then than now. I don't think I'll find anyone to take me to my house that way either, so I'll have to make do with wearing clothes." He felt some sense of normalcy when he talked to her.

She chuckled, "Wouldn't that be a sight to see."

"In a way it would a privilege."

"I wouldn't say a particularly large privilege."

"Ouch." He laughed, shaking his head, "I'd love to have a response to that but I think I won't think of it until I'm halfway home. "

"Hmph."

"Don't worry, I may not have a response now, but I'll think of something someday. Maybe I'll let you know through a letter or face to face."

She smirked and he smiled even more.

"If this war never happened where would you be right now?" He wanted to know.

"Right now…sitting inside and studying. I would have been in my third year at Shiz University."

His eyes widened, "Really?"

One of her eyebrows rose, "Why does it sound so surprising?"

He grinned, "Because I was going to be sent to Shiz around the same time."

"I'm sure we wouldn't have even crossed paths with one another."

He agreed with that. "No probably not. If you would be inside studying I would be asleep or out having fun."

"Oh so when you said you were going to be sent to Shiz it was literal. You didn't want to go willingly?"

"No, I didn't. Not one bit. But now, I just might. If I knew you would be there I would definitely go. "

"I think my chances of going to Shiz are slim at the moment. There are far more important things I have to do."

He nodded, "I'm still glad I met you. I have something to look forward to now."

She wrinkled her nose," Why is it that you say that so confidently? There is no hesitation in your words. You think for sure we will see each other after you are gone?"

Yes. Yes he did.

"We have to, there is no doubt in my mind. This isn't something that we forget in our lives. Your kindness and your passion make me feel alive again and I can't lose that now."

"You'll see later, Yero, that it was just a lapse for the two of us. You are making things up after going through terrible things. I wish you safe travels and hope you make it home."

"I will see you again." He started to walk, _needing_ to walk before he decided he wanted to stay forever.

He would see her again.

He was sure of it.


	5. Welcome Home

**AN: Thanks again to everyone reading. Sad to say that the next chapter is going to be the last (I mean, I did say it was only going to be six chapters, so it shouldn't be a surprise)**

* * *

The grasslands he had grown used to were speckled with yellow. The heat having taken its toll on it. The sun was slowly setting and the smallest breeze ran through the grass. He felt it through his body and it made him shiver.

His parents castle was further ahead, mighty and dark. He didn't feel anything upon seeing it again. He thought he would feel something.

That was his home after all, this was his village; his people.

Plenty of people were outside in celebration of their returning husbands or wives. There were people dancing in the streets and he was happy for them. He traveled by, seeing a few of the houses with their lights turned off and their blinds shut. Those were the ones who had someone who didn't return. There was a lot of those houses.

His jaw trembled and Fiyero let his mind fill with El. Her face, her smile, her beautiful skin; the intensity of her eyes when they were together. He couldn't get her out of his mind and he didn't want to. She could be the sun shining in his desolate mind.

"How far are we going man?" The woman who had picked him up asked. When he saw her pass by he thanked almost every God in existence and swore how he would repay El for the money she had given him. What he thought would take days of traveling only took one whole evening.

"Right up to the Tiggulars castle." He said.

She gave him a look, "I'm not going to get myself arrested for a few coins buddy."

"Alright then, just leave me at the road that leads to it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You completely sure because I don't think they'll let you up there. It's a waste of a trip?"

"I'm completely sure."

She shrugged, "Your decision pal."

She stopped exactly where he asked and Fiyero got out—not without almost falling on his face, but he made it. He handed her all the money he had and she took it.

"Good luck pal."

He smiled at her, " Thank you."

…

He didn't look like himself and he knew it. He was a mess of a person; dirty; sweaty, and the exact opposite of what he left as. He wasn't at all surprised when he was met by guards when he walked up to the castle. He knew those two and he was glad to see they hadn't decided to join the war.

"May I ask what your business is coming up here?" One guard, Grey was his name, asked calmly, never bringing out a weapon.

Fiyero smiled sadly when they didn't recognize him, "I'm here to see my father and mother."

He looked at him in suspicion, "And who would you say is your mother and father?"

"The king and the queen. " He said simply.

The two looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"You're Fiyero Tiggular?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes and you two are the idiots who always let me out when my parents said not to. Usually with a simple bribe."

"Yeah," He enunciated "bribed with women—which ended my life and my savings."

The other one, Arri, tapped him on the shoulder, "I thought you loved her? "

Grey shrugged, "I do, doesn't make it any less true. It was Fiyero's fault."

"Which is why I'm glad I didn't hit it off with the girl he chose for me."

Fiyero rolled his eyes, "That's because I didn't know you swung more the other way."

"Hey! I swing either way, I just didn't like…"

Fiyero just stood there with a small smile when they both stopped talking and looked at him.

They looked him over in disbelief.

"I feel terrible that I missed your wedding, Grey. "

Grey laughed," Don't worry about it, I wouldnt have invited you. You'd of made a big spectacle. Probably ended up stealing my wife."

Fiyero chuckled.

"It's good to have you back, Fiyero. " Grey opened his arms wide to hug him. Fiyero didn't register his hug. It felt strange.

"Holding him a little too long there aren't you, Grey?" Arri said, shoving Grey to the side to squeeze Fiyero. The air in his lungs was pushed out at Arri's strong grip.

"You smell terrible man." Arri wrinkled his nose when he stepped back.

"He looks it too. "

"Stop blabbing like two gossips and let me go see my parents. "

"Yes, the King and Queen will be overjoyed to see that you've made it home without any trouble."

"I don't know about that," he shrugged, glancing at his foot, "but it will be great to see them after everything."

"Come on then, we've got a job to do out here and you need to shave and bathe."

He rolled his eyes but smiled.

They opened the gates, and Fiyero followed them in, all the way up to the front of the castle where they called out to open the large door.

"Your prince has returned, open up!" Arri shouted up to the others.

The doors opened quickly, a group of guards were chattering amongst themselves when he walked into the great room of his childhood home.

It felt foreign to him, the inside was bright and nothing had changed, it was the same as always, but to Fiyero it was different in some way.

A line of people stood in the entrance bowing their heads at him. Fiyero acknowledged him with a nod, not bothering to hear their whispered words.

His mother, beautiful as ever, was the first person he truly saw. Tears in her eyes and a warm smile on her face. She glanced for a moment at his foot.

"My little boy." She whispered, opening her arms to him.

"Mother." He replied walking into her arms. She felt her mothers tears wet his shoulder. He hanged onto her. He held himself from trembling.

"Your father will be so happy to see you." She said into his shoulder.

Fiyero pulled away to look at his mother, "Will he?"

"Why wouldn't he? Fiyero, your father has missed you."

"He seemed quite eager for me to join this war."

" _You_ were quite eager to join..." She shook her head, brushing something off his shoulder and stepping back, "Now Fiyero, let me get a good look at you, let me see your foot. When did the doctor say it would be healed?"

He didn't know how to respond to that.

"And you've lost weight my son, you're looking pale, have you had anything to eat?"

Fiyero's lips turned up at all her questions.

"Don't coddle the boy. He came back from a war, he doesn't need you to protect him." His father came into view.

"Father." Fiyero regarded him with a bow of his head.

"Fiyero, I am quite surprise to see you appear like this. I was certain I would hear word of you reacquainting yourself with the local whores."

"Hienry!" His mother looked at him in horror.

The king did not acknowledge her, "They wouldn't take you looking like you are. You need to go upstairs and wash. You are a Prince not a streetrat."

He nodded,"Yes, father."

"Enter my study as soon as you are done. There is a lot to do." It was all his father said before walking away. Fiyero looked at his mother.

"He seems to have missed me a lot."

The queen sighed, "You know how your father is."

"I'm going upstairs. You heard him, I look like a street rat."

"And that is of no fault of your own my son. I would have sent someone for you so you wouldn't have had to come home on your own, but he didn't tell me."

"I know you would have. I would never doubt you mother."

"Are you able to go up the stairs alright?"

"It's a surprise." He smirked, hiding the panic of not really knowing if he would make it up.

His mothers lips were in a thin line, "No, surprises. Take my hand and I'll walk you up."

He smiled at his mother's kind offer but he shook his head. "I have to learn to do it myself."

"But you don't have to learn right now." His mother whispered taking his hand tightly in hers.

And for another time in his life Fiyero felt like crying.

…

The moment he saw his bed Fiyero wanted nothing more than to lay down. He wanted to see if he had a pen and paper somewhere in his room to write to El. He wanted to tell her that he made it home safely, but he knew he had to find time for that later. His father asked to see him and he had to do what his father said.

"Fiyero, would you like me to send in someone to help you? "

He shook his head, "No, this I could do myself, but thank you mother. "

"Are you sure? "

He wanted to roll his eyes but didn't want his mother to feel bad. She only wanted to help.

"Yes, I am perfectly capable of washing myself. "

"I don't want you to be here by yourself." He could hear the worry in her voice.

"And I won't be, I'll yell for any of the dozens of maids we have running around if I have any problems."

His mother gave him a disapproving look. He didn't mean it in _that_ way, but he couldn't fault her for thinking that of him.

"I'll be careful mother." He reassured her.

"If you are in actual need of help. Call for help, don't abuse that."

He nodded.

His mother wrapped her arms around him again, cradling him like a baby."I'll have the chef prepare you something to eat." His stomach grumbled but it was not as bad as before. El had been kind and gave him plenty to eat.

"Okay," he answered.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you after you speak to your father okay." She said pinching his cheek.

Little gestures like that made him feel like he was a little kid again.

"Do you know what he wants?" He asked.

"He doesn't tell me anything. You know that my son."

Anger flared through him, "And that pisses me off. He doesn't bother telling you anything."

His mother was used to him, even now, her calm demeanor never wavering. "He's loyal and true to his country. Everything he has done has been for the good of the Vinkus." She said it proudly.

"I know he is a great leader mother. I just wish he would include us."

"Maybe today he will." His mother smiled.

He snorted, kissing his mothers hand, "That would be a miracle."

She smiled again and shooed him into his bathroom. "Go my handsome little boy. You've always tried to get out of bathing by talking a lot."

It was true.

Fiyero tapped his mothers foot with one of his crutches as he walked away.

"I almost thought father would call me before I made it into the restroom, darn." He joked.

He heard his mothers soothing laughter as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

Everything was different as he walked in, it didn't _feel_ like he belonged there although it was his room. It was clean and shiny, his toothbrush replaced (he wondered how often his mother had that changed.) Towels were in a small table and the floor squeaked as he walked across it.

His jacket was the first thing to fall to the floor as he walked to the tub, filling it with warm water.

His shirt (that felt as if it was a part of him now) was pulled off and tossed to the side. He was more careful with his pants, having to sit at the edge of the toilet seat to take them off. He took deep and steady breaths when he pulled it over his foot to ease the pain. He would have to keep his foot out of the bath, he didn't want to know what would happen if he got the inside of the bandage wet.

He pushed himself up and went to the bath, putting his foot inside and holding onto the side in case he slipped.

The warm water quickly made him relax. His other foot hanging out of the tub.

He wanted to lay there and not open his eyes again. Sure, he was bathing in his own filth, (he could see it swirling in the water as he scrubbed his arms) but it eased the pain in his muscles. If he had a choice, he would lay there and do nothing for the rest of the day. He would let his mind wander to warm glistening green skin that created goosebumps on his skin. Her lips had been so soft on his rough chapped ones and the way she looked at him, sweet Oz the way she stared was enough to get him to shudder even now.

He wanted to see her again, touch her and kiss her. He wished she had accepted his offer to come with him.

A knock came at the door, "My prince, your Queen mother has asked to know if you are well."

He sighed, "I am well, I would yell for help if that changes."

"Alright my prince."

He heard footsteps walk away. Fiyero wondered for a second if he should have asked for help to get out, but he used his arms to grip the side of the tub and get himself out. It wasn't easy but he did it.

He had to sit on the edge, careful not to slip as he reached out for a towel. Fiyero got up taking extra care not to fall and wrapped it around his waist. Grabbing his crutches again he went over to the sink to shave. Oz knows he needed it, a haircut too.

Shaving didn't go as well as he hoped, his hands had started to shake at the sharp blade in his hands and he had cut himself. At one point he wanted to close his eyes and shave but he didn't think that it would be the greatest idea. He was clean shaven afterwards, with a few cuts that he smothered with paper to stop from bleeding. He held the razor blade up, the grip was digging into his palm and he stood still before taking it across his hair. When he was done with that he simply slicked it to the side.

He looked almost the same as before when he was cleaned up, but something in his eyes was different. He didn't want to look at himself much.

He worked his way towards his closet, picking out something clean and simple to change into. He dressed relatively quick, heading back out of his room. He thought he might have some trouble getting back down the stairs. Fiyero was always fond of taking two steps at a time when he had someplace to go (usually to some girls house, or some party that he had to go to), never once had he fallen or tripped despite all the times his mother warned him he would. Now he was heeding that warning and he was actually afraid of falling. He could break his other foot and that was the one thing he didn't want. Fiyero quickly came to the conclusion that coming upstairs in the first place was a terrible idea. He stood at the top wondering how on Oz he would get down.

"My prince, will you need some assistance?"

Fiyero turned behind him, he didn't recognize the girl. She was young, and red headed, smiling brightly at him. He admired how easily she smiled.

"Thank you, I think..." he had been about to decline her help, but he decided that the little pride he had left would do him no good. " I think I do need some help. "

She smiled even more at that. He smiled only a little.

She came closer and she took his crutches. "Let me just get these down first. "

He watched her go down and come back up.

Fiyero placed one hand on the wall, the other went around her shoulder.

It was a strange thing to him to have a young beautiful woman in his arm and not be flirting relentlessly with her.

"My prince, if it's not to improper to ask, I'm wondering what happened to your foot?" She asked once they took a step down.

He gulped painfully and with a blink of his eyes, Ryen was sitting next to him with Kay on the other side, underneath a tree in the night sky. They had recently marched from the great kells where they had won a battle. He couldn't get the eyes of the Animals and the people living in the forests out his head. He kept on wondering how many had died on accident by his hand?

 _Ryen broke apart a biscuit in his shaking hand, and with a frown that now seemed permanent on his face, tossed the other part at him._

 _"When I get home," Ryen started, chewing on his dry biscuit, "I'm going to have a big breakfast. Sausage, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and I'm going to eat until I throw up."_

 _"Munckinland is pushing the Gale force back into their shit filled city. If we keep these assholes in kellswater bay, the munchkins will come soon and we can take the city. Then we'll be home." Fiyero said, he couldn't wait for the day he could go home._

 _"With the majority of the Gillikins switching sides we'll all go home and Kay you'll have woman and men throwing themselves on you, you'll be a Vinkun hero."_

 _Kay smiled, "There's only person I want to be a Vinkun hero for."_

 _"Still on that girl you met that night?"_

 _Fiyero, with his mouth full of bread, said, "I thought you forgot all about her."_

 _"I didn't. She's still writing and I think when I get home I'm going to marry her."_

 _Fiyero shared a look with Ryen before bursting into laughter._

 _"Marry? After knowing her one night? That had to be some great sex!"_

 _Kay scowled, "You wouldn't understand, neither of you would."_

 _"I can't really argue with that." Fiyero said, not wanting to fight with his friend, "And I don't want to."_

 _"Well I do want to understand why. So why?"_

 _"You guys know I wasn't looking to do anything like that that specific night. I didn't want to get attached to anyone especially when I was going off to fight. But I met her and we talked, we talked a lot, and I really hit it off with her. She's been writing and so have I and we really understand each other. And I don't know about you two, but with everything going on, someone who can understand me, even without being here, is someone I want to be with."_

 _Fiyero looked at Ryen and they both shook their heads at the same time, "Nope can't say I understand one bit of that. I can just think about all the girls that are going to see the uniform and be dazzled."_

 _Kay shrugged, "To each their own I guess."_

 _"I can drink to that." Ryen raised his glass._

 _"Yeah, enjoy your muddy water."_

 _They all laughed._

 _Fiyero's eyes followed towards the camp where a few of the men were running about in alarm. He tapped on Ryen's shoulder._

 _"Get your rifle ready and stay with me. Kay go to the tents and be ready to wake the captain and the other men. Go." He jumped to his feet, his pistol in his hand. He found it more practical and easier to reload. Ryen was next to him as they rushed towards camp._

 _"What's going on?" He asked one of the privates that was running about._

 _"A group of Gale force soldiers were spotted coming to the bay Sir, the captain went with some men to flank them but they've been spotted. They need us over there."_

 _Fiyero rushed over with Ryen and shortly after Kay found them again. The captain and his troop had kept the others back._

 _But not all of them fled, some were still hidden in the trees unseen in the dark._

 _When they rushed out they were ready. Ryen with his frown, shot down man after man. Fiyero's aim was onpar with Ryen's and his smaller weapon made it easier to see his surroundings._

 _"Watch it!" Kay shouted as a Gillikin jumped out at Ryen._

 _Ryen with quick reflexes threw him over his shoulder and Fiyero shot the man before he fell to the floor._

 _"Stupid idiot, still fighting on their side. " Ryen growled, shaking the pain from his shoulder._

 _Fiyero looked around them, "We should get out of here. We're in plain sight. "_

 _Ryen grinned, but he could see the fear of the close call in his eyes. "We_ _don't win by hiding. "_

 _"But we do live a little longer. " Kay replied._

 _Without so much as a sound, a small man fell from a tree directly on top of Ryen. Fiyero jumped forward but was pushed to the ground._

 _He yelled out in agony, his foot bursting with pain. He was lucky he had his pistol in his hand. The man on top of him didn't see it coming when he shot him._

 _The man was pulled off of him and Kay offered his hand. He took it and he had to bite down into his lip to stop himself from bursting into tears at the pain in his foot._

 _"Oh my fucking god." Kay swore, hunching over beside him. Fiyero looked to where he was looking and he had to look away because the tears were really coming out now._

 _He didn't need to look twice to see the dagger in his friends neck_.

He didn't want to see more blood. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was shaking. He was back on the stairs, now sitting at the bottom.

The maid was staring at him, clearly shaken.

"How did we get down so fast? " He tried to make himself sound alright, but he didn't really know what that meant anymore.

"I thought I offended you with my question and that's why you weren't responding. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so rude."

"You weren't," He didn't even look at her as he spoke, "Thank you for your help. I'll take my crutches now. My father wants to see me."


	6. Still

**AN: So here is the last chapter of this short story.**

 **Ravencurl: Thank you for reviewing! I found it really hard to get into the hurt and comfort mindset but I think that's the only way my stories can go.**

* * *

Fiyero didn't want to enter his fathers study. He would have waited a bit longer to go in, but his fathers personal guards were outside the door and when they saw him they opened the door. He muttered a stiff thanks and entered.

His father was sitting down in front of his great desk, a thick heap of papers in his hands. His father didn't put the papers down but freed one of his hands to point to a chair. Fiyero had just taken a seat when his father spoke.

"A lot of our people lost sons and daughters in this war. Many are angry." His father paused to stamp something on one of the papers. "They don't want this war to end in terms of peace. They want those who hurt their families to atone. Our people don't see that our children also slained children of the City, Glikkuns, and Gillikins."

Fiyero sat in silence. What could he possibly say? What could he possibly do about it?

"If the only thing our people want is to condemn themselves into more bloodshed...when does it end?"

He gave a weak shrug, "I don't know. "

"I refuse to see my people asking for more blood spilled. The Gillikin people were the wizards secondary source of power in this war, you understand this." His father looked at him.

Fiyero nodded once, "Yes, there were plenty on the field."

"With this war over we have to prove that we may not be from the same country but we come from one land, and that we are all one despite the fights and disagreements. "

"Yes. "

"We have to move forward in this new age. I may rule but one country, and I am unsure what steps other leaders are taking, but I choose to unite one another again. Which is why you will travel to Gillikin and be joined in marriage with a daughter of a noble clan."

Fiyero froze, fisting his hand. This was what his father wanted, for him to marry?

He couldn't, he wouldn't. It filled him with dread just to think of it.

"I'll send over the doctor to evaluate that foot of yours and you should be ready to go in two days time, agreed?" His fathers eyes flitted over to him before turning back to his papers.

His throat felt dry. Call it infatuation or obsession...but he only had El in his head. She was the only woman who might understand him now. No one else.

"I said are we agreed?" His father asked again.

He blinked and without a moment's hesitation he shook his head, "No father. I don't think we are."

His father didn't react any particular way, it was actually as if he had not heard him.

"She's a young woman, a beauty with a family that is powerful in the Gillikin. You've had plenty of time for fun. Now it's time to focus on things that truly matter."

"I understand that, but I am not going to marry the girl you want me to marry."

"No, it appears you are not understanding…as always. You have no choice. We are trying to bring our land back as one and this is a great step towards that."

"My mother is Gillikinese. We are already united with Gillikin. I am a child of Gillikin and The Vinkus. We don't need a marriage to reinforce that." His fingers were shaking.

"We need to reassure **_and_** remind everyone that we are still united."

"So marry mother again! I have already chosen a bride."

The King blinked slowly, and with an amused expression he had rarely seen on his fathers face he said, "You've already chosen a bride?" It was in a tone he only ever heard as a child when he had done something wrong.

"I have." There was no hesitation in his voice, although inside he was screaming at himself for saying it out loud.

"Who is your intended bride to be?"

"Her name is El."

"And where is her family from?"

He couldn't answer that.

"Last name?" His father questioned.

"...I...don't know."

His father nodded, "I think you're done with your excuses, Fiyero. This may still seem like a joke to you, but we are in dire need of an alliance now more than ever."

His face grew hot, "She isn't an excuse. She's real."

"And this El said yes without telling you her last name?"

"She doesn't really know I'm marrying her yet."

"Which whorehouse did you find this El? "

He had to grip onto his chair to stop himself from lashing out. What good would that bring him to lash out to his father. Fiyero had to calm himself, hold himself back, and not let it affect him.

"She isn't a whore," He said as calmly as he could muster, "I haven't touched foot in a brothel father. You know that. I never have."

"No, because you always bring them into this house. You make a mockery of the Tiggular name. You don't take this seriously, you never have. You aren't just any other boy, you can't marry just anyone, **_you_** are the Prince of the Vinkus!"

"And unfortunately your only heir."

His father was silent, his face as still as a stone, masking the anger he knew brew behind his eyes.

"My only heir indeed."

And just like that he found the confidence he needed.

"I am leaving today father. I don't know where I'm going and I don't know when I'll return, but I need to go and figure out my life."

His father tapped one finger to his desk, "Do you think marrying a girl you hardly know is going to bring you a happy life?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask you?"

His father's face never changed but he did move his neck. A move he noticed he only did when he was annoyed with him.

"I knew of your mother, I courted her for months before I married her."

"And I will do the same, if she is okay with it."

"You would so freely abandon your country when it requires your help the most?" His father said plainly. "Is that how you made it back? By running away and letting others do the work?"

He felt a knot form in his throat, and he felt the prick of tears in his eyes. Yet he kept himself levelheaded.

"The Firens must be proud that their son died fighting for our peace. Kay Firen is a hero to the Vinkus. _You_ Fiyero, are far from that."

Fiyero shut mouth tightly, the pressure on his teeth bringing him pain. He stood up, his hands cramping from the force he was holding onto his crutches, and he walked out.

His father called back for him but Fiyero wasn't able to turn back.

Not anymore.

...

He was staring at the floor, letting his feet take him where he needed to go, and where he needed to go was not anywhere in that castle. From the corner of his eye he saw his mother, sitting in front of the fireplace, book in hand.

"Mother."

She looked up with the same smile as always, but it fell when she took in his expression.

"Fiyero, come, what's wrong?" She patted the seat next to her.

He went to her and sat down.

"What did your father want?" She asked, taking his hand.

"He wanted something of me that I was unwilling to do. He wanted me to marry some Gillikin girl."

His mother sighed, "I thought that he would try that."

"I refuse to do it. I already found someone."

His mother's eyes lit up, her smile making Fiyero smile.

"My handsome boy, you've fallen in love." His mother touched his cheek.

He held his breath for a moment, "I don't know...but I want to know."

"And you're thinking of leaving...aren't you?"

Fiyero frowned but nodded.

His mother's eyes grew wet. "Tell me about her?"

"She intelligent. She's brave. She's been through a lot in this war, like me...And she's beautiful, her skin is green. It's perfect, she's perfect."

His mother didn't even bat an eye when he said it, but her eyes were watering and soon she started to sniffle, holding back tears.

"Are you going to cry?" He asked her.

His mother laughed and shook her head, but her tears were already coming out.

"Stop, you're going to make me cry." He joked, but then when his mother hugged him he had to close his eyes together so he really wouldn't cry.

"I want to tell you to wait until you're healed and healthy again, but you've never been one to wait. So I want you to promise me you'll write to tell me where you are. I want to know if you are okay, and I have to meet this green girl when you get to her."

He laughed, "I don't even know if she feels the same mom."

His mother took a deep breath, "Then go and found out my son."

"Father is going to be angry, and I might be disinherited if I leave." He smiled sadly.

"And that scares you? You've never wanted this crown."

"He'll have no successor."

"He will always have a successor. This will always be your home and I know you will return, and with the luck that seems to follow you, you'll return happy."

"Not if he doesn't let me."

"Don't worry about that. Let him try and turn you away." She laughed brushing her fingers on his cheek, "I love you my son."

"I love you too, mom."

He held his mom tightly. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"I'm going to get the cook to bring you food in here. Will you be okay?"

He nodded, feeling so much love for his mother, "I am so undeserving of you mother."

"Hush, you're my son. Even when you were at your worst I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

He didn't know what to say.

"Now wait here for me."

He nodded and she left.

Fiyero stared off into the fire for a second before looking down to his hands.

The pad of his fingers were dry and flaky, and when he rubbed his fingers together it was so rough it felt like he was cutting himself. His fingers had been smooth once, but he wasn't sure how long ago it was now since they had been. They hadn't bothered El, or if they had she hadn't made any note of it.

He smiled at the thought of the green woman and his mind went to the words his mother spoke minutes before.

' _My handsome boy, you've fallen in love?_ "

Could it be true? He never understood when others talked about it. He wasn't sure if love was the right word to describe what El made him feel.

The understanding between them, their physical compatibility and attraction, his initial connection to her that was difficult to explain even to himself. He wanted to go back to her as soon as possible and drown in the serenity her presence gave to him. He wanted to know more of her and of her past and he wanted her to know him—the real him—the one that had been hidden away for so long.

Fiyero sighed and rubbed his face. How would she react when she found out he was a Prince? He didn't think she would care but then again he didn't know her. They both held off on telling each other who they were. Fiyero set his forehead to rest in the palm of his hand and he dozed off thinking of green skin and bewitching eyes.

He woke with a heavily beating heart and images of blood.

He had to wipe his face of all of it. He had to scrape it off of himself.

It was when he felt the pain on his face that he stopped himself and froze.

He was not surrounded by blood, no one was screaming around him. He repeated that in his head many time before his body became less rigid. The fireplace was burning and candles were lit in the room. A blanket had fallen off of him when he woke and a small table was pulled close to the sofa with a covered tray and a cup beside it. Fiyero took the cup and drank just enough of the water to coat his throat, then he took the tray.

He ate little of the food that was on the tray before losing his appetite. His eyelid still lowered with sleepiness but he forced them to open again. He needed to leave, it was the only way he could sleep in peace. This was not home anymore.

He got up from the sofa, taking the crutches and moving away from there to find someone. The castle was quiet but there was always someone around. He did find someone in the hall and they were surprised to see him, even more surprised when he asked them to go and get his mother. Nonetheless, they agreed and went away in a hurry.

Fiyero moved around in the hall, trying to shake the sleep from his eyes and body.

There were quick footsteps coming from the stairs and his mother appeared wearing her sleeping robe and a wild look in her eye.

"Fiyero," She said breathlessly, "What's wrong? "

"I'm leaving." Was all he said.

She blinked, confused, "At this time? "

He nodded his head.

"Wait until morning. "

"I can't sleep well. I rather use the time that I'll waste and get somewhere where I can sleep. "

"So then go sit down and write a list of essentials to bring with you. You have no need to leave unprepared."

"I only need myself and the clothes on my back...and maybe a carriage. Everything else I can work to get. "

His mother sighed, "Oh my son. My stubborn, stubborn, son."

'I don't feel right here. I need to get away."

"This is _your_ home. " His mother said softly.

"It doesn't feel like it anymore. "

His mother was speechless, her eye beginning to water. She covered her face with her hands and leaned back against the wall. He saw her shoulders move and Fiyero went to hold her. His mother cried and he felt guilty, it was his fault.

"I thought you were okay with me leaving. I told you I was. "

"I didn't think you were going to leave tonight. You just got here."

"I know. " He looked down but his mom lifted his chin up.

"Don't feel so guilty. This has never been the life you've wanted. This place has never brought you happiness, and if this girl that you want to return to can make your eyes shine bright once more... Then I will let you go happily. "

"Thank you. "

"As long as you can tell me that you'll be okay, you'll stay safe, and that you'll take care of your foot, I'll let you go."

"I will be okay, I promise you mother."

"I've been waiting for so long for my sweet boy to return. He is here, he is alive, and now he must go."

"I will write as soon as I can. "

"I will hunt you down if you don't."

"I don't doubt that mother. " He laughed lightly.

"Never..." His mother took in a trembling breath,"Now wait for a few minutes. You need clothes and a bit of money even if you think you don't. Give me a second. "

His mother left and returned a few minutes later with a large bag.

"Take any of our carriages and take care. "

"Always. "

"Good luck out there my boy. Find your happiness and let me see you soon."

Teary eyes and shaking, he smiled.

And with one last kiss and hug from his mother, Fiyero was off.

…..

He left.

He had refused what his father asked of him. Was it a mistake to leave? He tried not to think about it, and it wasn't hard not to. He had a way to push things out of his mind, and he had perfected it. He was numb of everything but navigating the horse drawn carriage through his birth land.

Merchants with their goods always preferred night travel as their products would be kept cool and fresh. For him, it meant having the chance to put his entire mind into handling the carriage and not falling over a cliff in the dark.

He traveled that way for a long time, never stopping to eat or to sleep. There was something in him that made him keep going—a feeling in his gut that if he stopped he would never make it to where he was going. There was for a second, a thought in the back of his head. Why was he going to her? Why was he _really_ going back to a stranger that he could very well leave as his first happy memory of a post war life.

 _'Because I want to see her again. I promised her,'_ was the first thing that popped into his head.

She hadn't believed him, in fact he was certain she thought he would never appear before her again. But he was going to her and he was hoping he wasn't turned away.

What was he to do if she turned him away? Where was he to go? He couldn't bear the thought of going back to his father and having to marry someone because it was his job to do so. Then again, even those thoughts were better than any other he knew he could think of.

Sometimes he really wished he didn't have to think at all.

...

The sky was still dark and his eyes were heavy with exhaustion when he started to recognize the terrain. The hills and the little mound hidden so carefully that he was still surprised he found it the first time. Fiyero rode towards it, stopping to tie the horses to a tree. He put out some hay for them to eat and then straightened his shirt nervously. He could feel his heart pumping loudly—he could almost hear it.

He wasn't sure why. He wasn't sure of anything but her and that made him even more nervous. He went up to the front door and knocked. When no response came he knocked again and waited. And again he knocked, much louder this time. It came to him at that moment that it was late in the night... and he was knocking on her door. He suddenly felt like an idiot. An idiot standing outside knocking on a woman's door in the middle of the night.

He could call out for her until she woke up but he didn't want to wake her. Fiyero went back to the carriage, leaving his crutches on the side of it. He didn't bother to waste the energy to get back in the carriage so he sat down under the tree on the other side of where the horses were. He laid his head back and looked at all the stars. Fiyero attempted to count them and he made it to fifty-seven before his exhaustion took over.

He startled awake with a gasp but not because of what he was dreaming at all. His body shuddered at the sudden loss of heat and he tried to get a grasp of the tree to stand up. Water dropped down off his body. He felt frozen to the spot.

"Unless you feel like being ripped apart I would head back into your carriage. Cougars don't care which one of you they get and your horses hardly care if they trample you to run away." She said, before turning away.

He almost smiled. Almost. If he wasn't so cold he would have.

"You see a poor fella just sleeping outside next to a tree and instead of shaking him awake you decide to throw cold water on him?"

"Water throws your scent off and only an idiot would sleep on the ground when you have carriage a foot away ."

"I know you were expecting a letter and not me, El, but geez, I don't need to add a cold to my list of problems. "

She stared at him, tilting her head in confusion.

He shivered, "It's just a trim and a shave. And maybe nicer clothes, but it's still me. "

She pulled down the scarf covering her face, " Yero? "

He nodded, "Hi." He said, holding onto the tree to reach for his crutches.

"...Hello..." she replied softly, looking him over.

"Do you mind if I come inside?"

"Yes," She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I mean, no...come on in. " She turned sharply and he followed her.

"How did you even see me out here? "

"I told you— cougars. I've grown used to the sound they make. " She said, going around her little room and tossing him a towel.

"Oh. " He said, terrified knowing that he could have been killed that easily.

"Why are you here? "

He gave her a gentle smile," I told you—I wanted to see you again. "

"I don't believe that. "

"I'm here aren't I? " He began to remove the drenched shirt.

She stared at him before looking away.

"I'm not staying here if you think that this is a place to stay."

"Going to look for your family?" He asked, drying his hair and his chest. "I'll go with you."

She looked at him again, a lot longer this time. "I've seen your face before. I know I have," She closed her eyes deep in thought, "not just here... where have I seen your face before? "

He thought it would take longer, maybe days, until she found him out. But he didn't have days. He had now.

"Maybe in a newspaper." He tried but she was still looking at him, trying to place him.

Fiyero sighed, he had nothing to hide if he wanted to be with her.

"I am Fiyero Tiggular."

"Fiyero Tiggular..." She said it slowly and then her eyes widened. "The Vinkun Prince."

Her entire demeanor changed. The soft lines on her face turned to creases, she was looking down in anger.

"Of course it's you, " She whispered to herself, sitting down and covering her face with one hand. "I've heard of you. "

Fiyero knew what she had heard of him. It was the same thing everyone had said of him, things even he had said of himself.

"And you've come back to what? Make fun of me? "

"I didn't come to make fun of you."

El took a deep breath, "You need to get out before I throw you out. " she pointed at the door..

"I'm not the man that you heard of..." He tapped his fingers to his thigh wondering how he was supposed to explain it. "Not anymore at least. I haven't been him for a while. "

She scoffed, "I don't want to hear your life story. Get out! "

He didn't want to leave, "Listen to me. Please. "

" _ **You**_ are the last thing I need right now. " She turned away.

He had to be careful with what he said. He saw her power, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"We've both survived this war and we've seen people we cared about die in front of our eyes. "

She trembled. " _Go_. "

"I don't know if you felt the connection that I did," He stumbled to find the right words, "I don't know if you want to get to know me like I do you, but I'm being honest with you when I say I don't think I can live without you."

Fiyero felt the floor shake and he shut his eyes, keeping himself from panicking.

"I want to say it was because of you that I am different, El. I _wish_ I could say meeting you was what changed me, but I can't. I would be lying."

The floor only shook more.

"I've killed people that had families that they will never come home to. There is a girl in the Vinkus who has a lover who she will never see again...There is a King and a Queen in the Vinkus that have a son that left...left for a women that the son thinks might complete him... "

The floor stilled almost as quickly as it had started.

"I am Fiyero Tiggular, El." He let his shaking hand go forward and he looked at his hand just waiting. "And I want to help you find your family."

The room was quiet.

So quiet that Fiyero was sure he was about to be blown across the room in any second.

But then he felt it..he felt her fingers touch his and his eyes started watering.

"Elphaba..." She said softly, "My name is Elphaba Thropp." She held his hand.

He blinked at the mention of the name. He had a faint recollection of that name but unlike her he couldn't quite place it.

He had a puzzled look on his face when he muttered the name, "Thropp."

Elphaba Thropp. Thropp, Elphaba.

She rolled her eyes, "Thropp third descending. Munckinland."

He blinked when it came to him, "Of the Nest Harding...You're the heir to the Munchkin Eminency!"

She had the smallest smirk on her face, "I thought that was implied with the Thropp third descending."

Fiyero smiled brightly, bowing to her, "Hello, Elphaba, Thropp Third Descending."

She smiled back with a nod, "Hello, Fiyero, Prince of the Vinkus."

* * *

 **Annnnnnd thank you for reading everyone! I really believe that this was the best place to end the story (I could have written so much more. I totally had more ideas for it too) But I would have lost the original meaning (intention?feeling? I can't think of the word right now.) that I wanted... I wanted them to find each other and that was it.**

 **Happy ending hopefully implied. :)**

 **thanks!**


End file.
